


Twenty Emotions Sohone Felt When He Became a Sun Guardian and Got Dragged to the Underworld.

by truth_is_hard_101



Category: Mune le gardien de la lune | Mune: Guardian of the Moon (2014)
Genre: Fantasy, Gen, Glim's name kept turning lowercase, Sohone & the ladies, Spoilers, but the problem is fixed, creatures of the night (Mune: Guardian of the Moon), side Mune/Glim, sun & moon - Freeform, twenty things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 13:03:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13524837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truth_is_hard_101/pseuds/truth_is_hard_101
Summary: Sohone's POV of the movie, based on his emotions.(Also used some things from the credits.)





	Twenty Emotions Sohone Felt When He Became a Sun Guardian and Got Dragged to the Underworld.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe that there are only two other works for this fandom.  
> The visuals for the movie are really awesome.  
> If you haven't watched it, you should.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I don’t own Mune. If I did, it wouldn’t be so unknown.

1.  
Sohone is confident.  
He's in his element. Literally.  
The sky is bright, the sun is shining, the ladies are calling his name...  
He turns, waves, then aims.  
Aims straight for the target.  
Hits it bullseye. 

2.  
Sohone is excited.  
The moment has arrived. The sun's rays, caught with the solar staff, cut a line through the ground, heading to him...  
They miss.

3.  
Sohone is impatient.  
He knows his mentor had guarded the sun for three and a half centuries, but is his eyesight really that terrible?  
Apparently so.  
Now that's sorted out, there's another problem to deal with.  
He doesn't care about the Guardian of the Moon succession drama. Can't they just swap or not swap and get on with the ceremony?  
Is the new Guardian really that tiny and unsure?  
How will he be capable of caring for the moon without any practice?

4.  
Sohone is awed.  
The Solar Temple is seriously cool.  
Awesome statues of the Guardians of the Sun are everywhere.  
Wait.  
They're the Guardians'...  
That's creepy. 

5.  
Sohone is bored.  
He thought that he would be doing something cool.  
Instead, he's sitting on the top of the Solar Temple.  
Where are the harpoons?  
The action?

6.  
Sohone is indignant.  
His suspicions about the new Moon Guardian, Mune, were correct.  
What the heck does that faun think he's doing!?  
The Lunar Temple is going off course - into his territory!  
Now it looks like it's out of control, rampaging around.  
He really has to give that idiot a piece of his mind. 

7.  
Sohone is angry.  
The faun doesn't want to be Guardian of the Moon.  
Not only is he showing disrespect to the position, but he is holding the moon in his hands.  
Which means it snapped off of its' strings.

8.  
Sohone is panicked.  
Slightly.  
A girl has just told him that something... STOLE THE SUN.  
His responsibility.  
And it's disappearing over the horizon. 

9.  
Sohone is determined.  
He will - he must find the sun.  
Leeyoon and the girl have given him information he's definitely going to use.  
Mune is out of the picture.  
Everything will work out.  
Now if that girl would just stop talking... 

10.  
Sohone is exasperated.  
After gaining a squeaky voice, almost getting attacked underwater, and insulted by an ancient former Guardian of the Moon, he is not happy.  
Of course the wax girl, Glim, couldn't stop asking questions, hence them being abandoned by the old geezer.  
Oh, and Mune is back.  
For better or for worse, they're closer to the underworld now.

11.  
Sohone is trapped.  
The prison of snakes hiss truths and half lies about him that ache and burn.  
They are an enemy he cannot fight.  
They attack him relentlessly, and he cannot escape. 

12.  
Sohone is helpless.  
Dazed, he sees his skin turn from amber to ash.  
He attacks Phospho, with no control over his body.  
He watches, unable to stop the old Guardian from dissolving into light.

13.  
Sohone is vengeful.  
He will restore the honor of the Sun Guardian.  
He will defeat Necross.  
He will repay Phospho for his gift.

14.  
Sohone is battered.  
Because that's what happens when you get thrown around.  
And stomped on.  
By an opponent who is much larger than you.  
Serious pain. 

15.  
Sohone is powerful.  
He has gained back the power of the sun.  
Mune has the moon.  
They can restore balance.  
Together. 

16.  
Sohone is relieved.  
Necross is gone.  
Healed.  
The Underworld is transformed.  
And Mune is okay.  
Sleeping, actually.  
He's...  
Really cute. 

17.  
Sohone is worried.  
He can't help Mune.  
Who is standing over Glim's bed, crying.  
His friend melted when she revived the sun.  
She saved them.  
And she is lying still, as Mune reshapes her.  
He turns away when the faun places a piece of the moon in her hands. 

18.  
Sohone is happy.  
Not just happy.  
His two best friends are okay.  
Glim just ran past the Temple of the Sun, waving.  
He sees her stand at the edge of a rock.  
She's waiting for Mune.  
He watches them embrace.

19.  
Sohone is relaxed.  
After everything that happened on that horrible first day, it's good to chill a little.  
Hang out with his friends.  
Explore the Night Side, meet the creatures there.  
And show off for the ladies.

20.  
Sohone is exhilarated.  
He's with his friends.  
Surrounded by...  
Everyone.  
The solstice is one of the best things he's ever experienced.  
Epic.


End file.
